Hello Kitty
"Hello Kitty" is a song by Canadian singer Avril Lavigne which was released on 23 May 2014. It is a mix of Dubstep, EDM and J-Pop. The music video was recorded in Tokyo, Japan. The song met with overwhelmingly negative reviews and was labelled as "racist" towards Asian culture. Lyrics Mina saiko arigato, ka-ka-ka-kawaii Ka-ka-ka-kawaii. Mom's not home tonight So we can roll around, have a pillow fight Like a major rager, OMFG (oh-oh, oh-oh) Let's all slumber party Like a fat kid on a pack of Smarties Someone chuck a cupcake at me It's time for spin the bottle Not gonna talk about it tomorrow Keep it just between you and me Let's play truth or dare now We can roll around in our underwear how Every silly kitty should be Come come Kitty Kitty You're so pretty pretty Don't go Kitty Kitty Stay with me Come come Kitty Kitty You're so silly silly Don't go Kitty Kitty Play with me Ka-ka-ka-Kawaii Hello Kitty, hello Kitty Hello Kitty, you're so pretty Hello Kitty, hello Kitty Hello Kitty, you're so silly Wake up, got a secret Pinky swear that you're gonna keep it I've got something you need to see Let's be friends forever I wanna do everything with you together Come and play with Kitty and me Come come Kitty Kitty You're so pretty pretty Don't go Kitty Kitty Stay with me Come come Kitty Kitty You're so silly silly Don't go Kitty Kitty Play with me Kawaii Hello Kitty, hello Kitty Hello Kitty, you're so pretty Hello Kitty, hello Kitty Hello Kitty, you're so silly Mina sako arigato! Kawaii! Mina sako arigato! Kawaii! Kawaii! Kawaii! Kawaii! Kawaii! Meow. Hello Kitty, hello Kitty Hello Kitty, you're so pretty Hello Kitty, hello Kitty Hello Kitty, you're so silly Come come Kitty Kitty You're so pretty pretty Don't go Kitty Kitty Stay with me Come come Kitty Kitty You're so silly silly Don't go Kitty Kitty Play with me Why It Sucks # The lyrics are extremely irritating, especially the opening Japanese lyrics. Some lyrics are dumb like "Let's all slumber party like a fat kid on a pack of Smarties". # The music video was labeled as "racist" because of Avril acting like a four year old Japanese girl along with her backup dancers. This is considered as stereotyping because she actually wanted to represent Japanese people and all Japanese people do not wear glasses (this is kinda obvious, just by watching anime or Japanese people in general you will notice this is not true), nor do they act like they eat sushi for the first time. # The beats are also lazy and the dubstep style feels like it's ripped off from Skrillex. # The song ruined Avril's reputation who went from a punk rock artist to more EDM and J-pop based. # This song is not only has absolutely nothing to do with the rest of Avril's previous work, it's also a terrible attempt of getting "hip with kids". Videos Avril Lavigne - Hello Kitty The Ten Worst Songs of 2014 (Hello Kitty is ranked -1) Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:2010s Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Offensive Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Dance Songs Category:Racist Songs Category:Electronic Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Avril Lavigne Songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Rip-offs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:2014 Category:Parodies from Bart Baker